erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Deity
A deity is an immortal or close-enough-immortal being that exist with little to no physical boundries. They are not created by anyone or anything, and have the absolute ability to create or destroy. Known deities *The Child Deity (frequently overlooked by the others, but very steadfast in its spreading of naivety and innocence among humans). This deity is not relying on prayers and followers, working instead through children that most would say are too young to understand the concept of religion. Some people believe that this deity will play with children who die before they reach maturity and keep them company in the afterlife. *The Creator Team is a semi-deity who appears to be plenty. Has no gender, no worshippers and no real name, but lots of work. They create worlds for other deities. *The crystal dragon, a benevolent Christianity expy. *Marsha, the goddess of magic in Letrondor. *The winter ghosts take the shape of two siblings; one who brings snow and the cold death, another who brings light after the midwinter turn. The coming of the second sibling is highly celebrated, as it marks the beginnign of the end of the winter. Now families can calculate how much surplus food they have stored and how much they can indulge in to make it through winter. *The nameless god Shuach served under. *The nameless God whom Lucifer fought with. Unlike the above nameless God, this one appears to be benevolent, though no one (including the divine office angels) has been able to reach this God Lucifer caused an uprising and was banished to Hell. Or at least a part of Hell. The highest angels have been taking care of the heavenly business despite their God's silence. Satan, who soon realised that the angels were too idealistic to be reasoned with, followed suit and set up a study in Hell even though he still carried out his divine orders. Known semi-deities *Death is generally included here, with the exclusion of the Death in World 38 where it is more of a titular role. However, most worlds have at least one death god, though unless they have the gift of creation they are semi-deities. *Gilbert Alessi, A human who attempted to pull A God Am I. The Creator Team knocked some sense into him with the Divine Baseball Bat of Creation, after Sonja Rinlóchane had entertained herself by ripping him apart piece by piece physically and mentally. He is now on divine training and may or may not be considered a fledgling god. *Mumbler, on behalf of having created world 20. However, she is herself created by humans and therefor can't credit herself as a complete deity. *Cinder, who spent most of his existence as a parasite demon, claims to have started out as a primitive fire god who through possession could give his powers to a choosen person. Filed under semi-deity because it's most likely a load of tripe. Known prophets and other spokespeople *Shuach was the prophet of a so far nameless God. *Tuval and Isadora became the spokespeople of Marsha on behalf of being her first followers in quite some time and needing very specific directions. Interestingly, Tuval was trained by Yolanda Rinlóchane , who isn't a spokesperson of Mumbler but still very protective of the not-at-all-Deity. *Oracles (real ones that is) can be considered spokespeople as they convey prophecies from the gods. It's important to note that oracles chanelling prophesies are not the same as prophets acting on a divine mission. Realm of deities In the real of deities (or world 0 as the ISM classifies it) deities of various kinds can meet on "neutral ground" and care for their respective politics aside from their worshippers. A lot of guilt-tripping and accusations take place here. Sacred locations *The Temple of Malith was built for a fertility cult before a demon worship cult took over and redesigned it for their own purposes. It is at the moment unknown whether if the worship of "demon gods" may have created deities in the likeness of what the believers think they are praying to. *There while Mumbler isn't strictly speaking a deity and has very strictly forbidden the people in her realm to treat her as if she were one, there is a certainlocal persistance in referring to a certain stream as sacred. Mumbler will, of course, insist that the health and longevity of the people in her real is because of a healthy lifestyle and the high frequency of natural healers is entirly coincidental, or possibly natural selection. See also *Bubble (story) (mentioned only) External links *Five Races Not technically a "race" per se but there is room for gods as "high men" and deities are generally so full of themselves that they qualify easily. *Gods Need Prayer Badly Well, not ''all ''gods - just the ones who work with people. *No Object Permanence Played straight and inverted at the same time. Deities are omnipresent, but they are also possibly the only deities who can erase their prescernce from people at will without risking any kind of damage to the person. *Our Gods Are Greater *You Mean Xmas The winter siblings. Category:Species Category:Deities Category:World 0 Category:All Pages